


A Breath of Amaryllis

by obeymint (orphan_account)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Boys Will Be Boys, Canon Related, Eventual Romance, Flower Language, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, MC - Freeform, MC OC, Male MC obey me, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Spoilers, aye prepare for shit writing, belphie is in the attic, im not planning this ahead of time I’m just diving right in, its about as canon as it can get with mc not being human, potential smut not sure yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/obeymint
Summary: Lucifer finds himself strangely enamored with the new demon transfer student. He’s a fascinating one, but he’s noticing special  so why is he suddenly coughing up flowers?Self indulgent fic cuz I needed to make luci suffer
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Petals

He’s in his study, scribbling away at the stacks of papers waiting to be completed. This is nothing new for Lucifer. There’s always work to be done and there’s always a place to do it. Besides the new transfer students recently arrived, and he had to make sure everything was in order with the student council; one of the students was set to have a seat.   
  


Bryce was a curious transfer. They were from the human world supposedly, yet weren't human. No one really looked into it as Bryce themselves didn’t care. They were staying in the House of Lamentation due to his inability to control his power as it built inside their body. They needed stronger demons around him.   
  


They were an interesting enough demon to catch Lucifer’s focus. In fact it was Bryce’s official document of residency in the House that Lucifer was working on currently.   
  


Time ticks on and Lucifer feels an itch in his throat. It’s shallow, not worrying. He tries to clear it, but it persists. Maybe he’s just dehydrated. He gets up to walk to the kitchen, the itch growing.   
  


_Maybe I’m catching a cold._

He reaches the kitchen, surprisingly empty. Beel is usually raiding the fridge by this hour. He pays it no mind and grabs a glass, filling it with water. He takes a sip and suddenly it hits him, he coughs up a single petal of morning glory.   
  


_Morning glories.  
_

Who the hell coughs up flowers anyway? What a waste of energy. He pockets the petal and finishes his water. He goes back to the study, the itch persisting. He doesn’t notice the second petal he coughed up falling to the floor in the library.   
  


It’s the next morning, everyone is seated at the table for breakfast. The chatter is about as lively as normal, Lucifer simply tunes it out. That is until Mammon makes a comment he cannot ignore. 

“So get this, I’m walkin’ in the library and see this flower petal. This ain’t a species native to the Devildom, either. Meaning it’s gotta sell for a fortune.”

”But if it’s not native then why it is here?”

Levi is pitching in.   
  


“And why only a single petal?”

Now Asmo is curious.   
  


“That petal looks fairly worn as well,” Satan chimes in. “I read in a book that flowers native to the human world are typically seen with those who suffer from an illness known as Hanahaki Disease. It’s fairly rare and the flowers are highly sought after by collectors. You could get a lot off that single petal.”

”Well then what am I doin’ showin’ it to y’all? I’m gonna list this on Akuzon!”

”Looks like a morning glory,” Bryce finally speaks, emerald eyes not looking up from the flower. “Might wanna list that.”

”What causes Hanahaki anyway?”

Of course Beel has to ask something like that.   
  


“According to my reference books, Hanahaki is caused when the afflicted experiences unrequited affections, typically due to denial or a fear of confession.”

Shut up, Satan. No one is in denial.   
  


Breakfast continues as normal, everyone cleaning up and heading off to their respective rooms. Lucifer walks off to the study, coughing up more petals of morning glory and clenching them in his fists, he can’t let Mammon find them for a quick buck.   
  


_Hanahaki.._

_Who the hell could have given me something so aggravating?_


	2. More Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer doesn’t realize the severity of what’s at stake, and he doesn’t care to learn  
> These petals are only a nuisance

Days pass and Lucifer keeps coughing up single petals of morning glories, being careful to not let Mammon or anyone else find them. He’s reading in the library, enjoying his time when suddenly he coughs again.   
  


_Two petals.  
_

He coughed up two petals. The same flower. It’s getting worse. He has no clue who he could have any affections for, no one catches his eye like that. He only thinks about work, his brother’s messes he has to clean, and Bryce.   
  


_Bryce.  
_

Why did the transfer of all demons appear on that list? Must be curiosity. After all, they’re not raised in the Devildom like most demons. They can’t control their demon powers, even wearing a bandage on their face that prevents them from drawing out too much magic.   
  


_A bandage worth ripping off.  
_

No, that’s dangerous. Don’t do that.   
  


He coughs again, two more petals falling into his lap. One of them even has a tinge of blood on it.   
  


“I figured you’d be the most likely culprit”

Lucifer turns around, Satan’s bright green eyes meeting his own ruby red ones. Satan makes no effort to mock Lucifer for once, simply coming forth and speaking frankly. 

“Whoever these are for, you might want to tell them before it gets worse. Surgical removal is also an option, but I doubt you’d go to that length. This place would get a lot more hectic without you to kick some asses in place.”

”Apologies, Satan, but these are not for anyone. There’s not a single soul here who could have caught my attentions.”

”And that’s why you’re coughing up morning glories?”

”... Leave.”

”Alright,” Satan turns to leave. “But don’t blame me when it progresses to near fatality.”

He’s irritated now. How dare Satan accuse him of such a petty thing as an unrequited crush? He’s above those.   
  


_So why is he still coughing flowers?_


	3. ... Salvia?

He’s in his study again. He’s burying himself in work as a distraction. The petals have been growing in number the past few days, he’s up to 4 petals per cough now.   
  


He hears a knock at the door, breaking his focus. 

“Come in.”

Bryce gently opens the door, shyness and anxiety written across their face. They walk in timidly with a cup of coffee in their hand. 

_Don’t walk like you fear me, please. Let me console you, I beg.  
_

“I brought the coffee you asked me to make,” they say with a shake in his tone. They set the coffee down on the desk and backs up. They're still very intimidated by Lucifer. Though they're intimidated by everyone except Mammon and Beel.   
  


“Thank you, Bryce.” He goes to lift the coffee mug to his face when he’s overtaken by coughs. Bryce lurches forward with concern overtaking any sense of anxiety. 

“Lucifer!? Are you alright?”

He looks up into those terrified emerald irises, flecks of gold around the pupils. Surely they can see the wear in Lucifer’s face, he’s not even trying to hide it.   
  


That’s when Bryce notices the blue flower petals on Lucifer’s desk.   
  


“These are new.. I wonder what kind of flower they are.”

He looks at the flower petals on his desk, curious and concerned. He can’t be getting worse, can he? It’s been a week and a half since it started.   
  


_Salvia.  
_

No longer is he coughing morning glories. He’s coughing up salvia. That’s not a good sign.   
  


The coughing returns, more blue salvia petals escaping his throat, more blood coating them.   
  


“Bryce, thank you for the coffee. Return to your room.”

”I.. uhm.. okay..” Bryce turns and leaves quietly. No way Lucifer can allow anyone to see him in this state. He’s too vulnerable. He’s far above something as silly as help.   
  


He recalls Bryce’s expression. For the first time it’s not fear of Lucifer. It’s fear _for_ him. He hated that. He doesn’t need others to care for him.   
  


_So they do care-_

What the hell was that? He’s having intrusive thoughts, clearly. He doesn’t care what Bryce feels, or anyone else for that matter. All that matters is getting his work done and making Diavolo’s plans reality.   
  


His petty desires can be put to the side as long as they need to be. Back to work, no more distracting flowers. 


	4. Unsavory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Satan teach Bryce how to perform basic magic  
> Too bad Bryce is too dense to notice the flowers get worse

They’re in the coliseum, a perfect place to teach magic. It’s open and isolated, not many people to potentially hurt.   
  


And teaching Bryce how to be a demon is exactly why they’re here.   
  
  


“Ok, Bryce,” Satan’s voice rings out through the structure. “Remember the curse and try to place it on the newt over there.”

He points to a small Hellfire newt he placed on a table in front of Bryce. The exchange student nods, determination seeping into their eyes.   
  


“Okay,” Bryce says. “I’ll give it a try.”

At once the brunet demon says the words, not a single mistake in the Latin pronunciation. The magic casts from their palm and out toward the poor dummy newt. The lizard begins seizing frantically before stopping and laying still. Bryce’s face changes from communicating focus to a mix of guilt and sadness. 

“D-did I kill it..?”

Satan walks over and inspects the newt. Its heart as stopped. 

“Hmm.. looks like it. Your pronunciation was great and you cast the curse, but you delivered it too strongly. Instead of just holding it in place you killed the newt. I should go get a new one.”

And with that Satan goes to get a new test subject. Bryce walks over and holds the newly dead meet in their hands, staring at it sadly. Lucifer walks over and puts a hand on the smaller one’s shoulder.   
  


“Don’t worry too much about it, it’s only a newt,” Lucifer’s voice shows no emotion, but the itch in his throat tells another story. If only keeping it under control was easier.   
  


“I didn’t want it to die, though.”

Looking up at Lucifer with an expression of guilt, Bryce sighs and holds the newt’s body closer. 

“Bryce, you’re a demon. Crying over one small newt is something you need to learn to get over.”

”But... it was cute..”

_Cute. They found it cute.  
_

He doesn't know if what he's feeling is disgust or not. Surprised at Bryce’s response, Lucifer lets go of his shoulder.

_Cute. What the hell?_

What kind of demon would get sad over a newt just because they found it cute? Mammon maybe. But someone like Bryce? It shouldn’t be heard of. Bryce is actually capable as a demon.

“Okay, I’ve found a new one,” Satan’s voice rings out through the coliseum, echoing. He walks to where Bryce and Lucifer stand, setting the new test subject down.   
  


  
“Still sad about the newt?”

”It was cute, I didn’t wanna see it die.”

”Well if you need we can take a break to let you recollect yourself. Magic isn’t easy to cast when you’re emotional.”

Lucifer uses this as an excuse to take to the back walls, out of sight of Satan and Bryce. All at once he releases those held-in coughs, blue salvia petals falling to the ground, tinged in his own blood.   
  


Nothing seems to have worsened, so that’s good. Still four petals per cough.   
  


Now if only it could go away on its own. He doesn’t need something so trivial in his life.   
  


He walks back into the arena after a few minutes, his throat sufficiently raw from coughing. He sees Satan and Bryce talking, calm and collected. 

“So you’ve managed that curse. That’s good. I think tomorrow we should try a fear-inducing spell.”

”Okay, we can do that.”

He stops at the table the two are standing at, looking as if nothing was bothering him. 

“We’ll meet here in the coliseum again. Satan, make sure to bring Mammon.”

”Will do. He’s a better practice dummy than these newts are.”

Lucifer nods his head and walks off, headed to the House of Lamentation. He rubs his sore and itchy throat the whole way there, speaking hurt. He makes it to his room before bending over himself, more flowers flying out of his throat. If only he could get rid of these stupid flowers, everything would be fine.   
  


But he doesn’t want to get rid of them. He’s going to remind himself that _this_ is what he deserves. His repent for the pain he’s causing his brothers. His punishment for lying to them.   
  


He walks up to the attic, stoic and uncaring. He should give Belphegor a visit. 


	5. Sloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphie is still in the attic, so Lucifer pays him a visit  
> Trying to keep his flowers a secret isn’t exactly easy, however

He climbs those familiar stairs, stoic and uncaring. It’s been months since he locked his own brother in the attic, even if it was for his own safety. He knows how much pain Belphie is in, still grieving over the loss of Lilith, their youngest sibling and only sister. His continued hatred and blame for humans, though, was an issue. So when he had an outburst he locked his youngest brother in the attic for his own safety.   
  


He finds the door he magically sealed from view. He’s the only one who can see it. Behind it Belphegor, Avatar of Sloth, slept on the bed he laid out for him. He was cruel but not inhumane; Belphie deserved a bed at least.   
  


“Belphie,” he calls, watching Belphie loft his head to meet his eyes, those violet orbs sneering back. “Have you changed your mind yet? The transfer students are here.”

”Oh they’re here? Bring one to me, so I can tear that poor human’s soul to shreds.”

Lucifer sighs. “None of the human exchange students have entered the House, Belphie. And I doubt any will.”

”What’s that supposed to mean? What happened to the human you were bringing specifically for the extra room?”

”Turns out they aren’t human, meaning even if you wanted to you couldn’t call them here. Only myself can climb the stairs anyway.”

Belphie sneers, laying back down on the bed. 

“Whatever. I’ll find a way out of here eventually. And when that day comes you’ll pay for locking me up like a dog.”

Lucifer stands there, unmoving. Then the itch returns to his throat, strong and ready to be scratched.   
  


_Not now.. why of all the times?_

He clears his throat, trying to lessen the itch. But it’s not enough and he ends up coughing. He chucks up half a flower into his palm. 

Violets.

The flower changed again. That can’t be a good sign. Belphie took notice, his sneer becoming a seething glare.   
  


“Hanahaki? Did Diavolo give you that?”

Lucifer simply glares back at him, unaffected.   
  


“No reaction? So I guess it’s one of those exchange students?”

His eye twitches involuntarily. 

“It is an exchange student! You fell for a human, how pathetic! Let me guess, it’s the one that turned out to not be human? The one living in the spare room? Bring them here so I can see the look on your face as you watch them die!”

Lucifer suddenly finds himself in a coughing fit, half a violet and five petals of blue salvia falling to the floor beneath him. He recovers himself and glares at his brother. 

“Enough! You will not be meeting this exchange student for their safety. No one has given me this affliction, and I’ll take care of it myself. Until you can get over your unjustified hatred of humans you will remain in this attic.”

He turns and leaves before Belphie can reply. Though it seems Belphie didn’t care, as all Lucifer could hear as he walked down those attic stairs was the sound of his brother’s mocking laughter.   
  


_These god forsaken flowers, why do they find themselves inside me of all demons? How utterly useless._


	6. Hinting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer meets Bryce in the music room and decides to hint at what he can’t admit to himself  
> Too bad Bryce is denser than a rock, who gave him the ability to be the love interest?

It’s been days since his encounter with Belphie, and the flowers haven’t changed any. Still half-violets with the occasional blue salvia petal thrown in. That’s a good sign.   
  


Today he had a meeting with Diavolo, and Bryce needs to be in attendance. So he calls Bryce to the music room after breakfast to inform them. It’s here he’s waiting, Bryce still hadn’t finished eating.   
  


After a few minutes Bryce walks in, more relaxed than just last week, but still apprehensive. It seems Lucifer’s intentional distance is serving well, they're able to keep caution.   
  


“You wanted to see me, Lucifer?”

”Yes. Diavolo would like to meet with you and I after classes today to discuss accommodations you might need to adjust to Devildom life. Write it in your schedule.”

Bryce does as they've been told, typing away at their D.D.D. _They look quite cute when focused.._

What? No that’s not right. He can’t be thinking _Bryce_ is _attractive._ They're an exchange student, they are to be protected and guided first and foremost. 

_Protected from me.. and my desires.  
_

No. No. They're to be protected from lower level demons. Bryce is safe around Lucifer... so long they behave.   
  


Bryce finishes typing, about to walk off. Lucifer can’t have that, after all they're right here and oh so open to anything Lucifer could think to do.   
  


He wonders what this demon would look like under him, suddenly.   
  
  


He grabs Bryce and turns their body so they face each other, scanning their face. Bryce’s round baby face was soft, interrupted only by the inhibitor bandage on his left cheek. His medium-length chocolate brown hair framed his face nicely, a single large chunk of minty green in his bangs made him look unique and irresistible. He wondered if Bryce dyed that chunk of hair. He continues starting down at the short demon, feeling desire swell up. He’s not sure why he feels this, but he isn’t exactly complaining.

He practices restraint, but only enough to prevent himself from acting like his fifth youngest brother. He cups Bryce’s face and caresses their round cheeks, his expression unreadable to the smaller demon. He teases Bryce’s lips with this thumb, a smile teasing his own lips.   
  


Suddenly he wants to put his fingers in Bryce’s mouth. Instead he leans down slowly, as if he can’t control himself.   
  


“Lucifer? Are you ok?”

Bryce’s voice snaps him out of it, the confusion written on those green and gold eyes. He gathers himself. 

“Yes, apologies. I’m not sure what overtook me there. Head along to class.”

Bryce nods and walks off, making no further comment. They're usually quite compliant to Lucifer's requests as it is.   
  


Then his throat itches and he allows himself to cough, more petals flying to the floor.   
  


Just salvia. Bright blue and covered in the blood of his trachea.   
  


But now it’s an entire flower. That’s not good. He’s falling faster than he was before, and he doesn’t like it. 


	7. Come to Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo takes note of Lucifers affliction, but can he help him realize the meaning behind it?

In the gaping student council room he sits, taking notes as Diavolo and Bryce discuss accommodations. Not much is needed in comparison to the other students, much to his relief; Bryce is quite flexible and willing to work with what’s at his disposal.   
  


“So other than the classroom accommodations and dietary restrictions, I take that there isn’t anything else needed?”   
  


Diavolo speaks as kindly as ever, truly wishing for the best for the exchange students. That was a quality Lucifer always admired in Diavolo.   
  


“No, Lord Diavolo, I think that should be all,” Bryce replies. He’s so small compared to the towering prince, it’s comical and quite cute. 

Cute.. why does he keep thinking this about Bryce?   
  


Bryce and Diavolo wrap up their conversation, Bryce leaving the council room. The demon prince walks up to Lucifer with a smile on his face.

”That was quite productive,” he says happily. “I believe Bryce is the least needy of all our students. I’m quite pleased.”

Lucifer hands Diavolo the paper with the notes he took written on it. 

”Yes, he is quite flexible in his needs.”

”Oh, also. I’ve been meaning to ask you, Lucifer, but when were you going to tell me you had caught hanahaki?”

Lucifer’s eyes widen. _How does he know? I’ve told no one._

“Ah, Satan mentioned it in passing, so I thought I’d ask you.”

”Mm.. Makes sense. It’s still in it’s early stages, so I don’t feel it’s necessary to worry about it.”

”Yes, it is in its early stages, but you know just as well as I that hanahaki progresses to match the strength of your feelings. If your feelings deepens too quickly, you might not be able to recover.”

Hanahaki progresses to match the strength of one’s feelings? This was news of Lucifer ever heard it. He’d have to keep his distance from everyone more carefully then. The flowers can leave on their own.   
  


“So, who are the flowers for, Lucifer?”

He’s broken out of his thoughts, Diavolo’s golden eyes staring into him. Why would he want to know who the flowers are for? This isn’t his issue to deal with.   
  


Though Diavolo has always been very parent-like.   
  


“I don’t know. They simply appeared one day.”

”That's not good, Lucifer,” Diavolo shakes his head. “You need to find out who they’re for and confess so you can get better! I won’t let you remain sick.”

Lucifer sighs, says his goodbyes and leaves the RAD building. He walks off toward the House of Lamentation, miffed that his secret was exposed. He’s going to have to find a suitable punishment for Satan later. For now, taking a nap is all that’s on his mind.   
  


That and Bryce. 


	8. Open Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer tried to open up to Bryce.. but he can’t get himself to just yet

Three hours have passed since the meeting with Diavolo. Lucifer just finished up the paperwork needed for all the exchange students’ accommodations. He files them appropriately and sighs.   
  


_I suppose I should rest finally.  
_

He stands, elegant and proud. His mere existence exudes confidence and success. Until just this moment because he’s bent over coughing up flowers yet again. He coughs up two entire flowers. A single blue salvia and a single white carnation.   
  


That’s a dangerous sign. Something isn’t right. He stands up, focused enough to forget about the flowers at his study door, and begins walking down the hallway. He doesn’t even know where he’s going, he’s just walking.   
  


And he ends up at the door to Bryce’s bedroom.   
  


Why here? That makes no sense. Oh well, he knocks, not even sure what he wants. Is it comfort? Is it information? Probably information. No, it’s company. Or is it those eyes?

Their eyes?   
  


He shakes his head, waiting. 

“Who is it,” Bryce’s voice is a bit muffled through the door, but clear enough to make out words.   
  


“It’s Lucifer. May I come in?”

”Sure. The door is open.”

He opens the door, walking in casually. He sees Bryce sat at their desk, hunched over a drawing monitor, a two-fingered protection glove on his hands. To protect the screen from the oils on their skin no doubt. He’s focused, mind nowhere else. Nothing exists to Bryce except this project, or so they want the world to be.   
  


Lucifer quietly admired him from afar. He doesn’t want to disturb that precious focus, after all. Lucifer broke them out of it by coming into their room; they're also quite adorable when they get sucked into work.   
  


Wait. What? Adorable? No.   
  


Why are all the adjectives he can describe them with so.. _positive?_

He would prefer much more neutral ways of describing the transfer, yet here we are.   
  


The itch in his throat returns with a vengeance. He lurches over, coughing up multiple white carnations and a few of those familiar blue saliva. He doesn’t hear Bryce spring out of his chair to rush to his side, make sure he’s okay. He’s clearly not okay, but it’s the thought that counts.   
  


“Lucifer?? Lucifer! You okay??”

No he’s not okay. Bryce please be helpful.   
  


The coughing subsides, there’s ten flowers on the floor, most of them white carnations. Most of the flowers are tinged in blood. His throat feels worse, too. Like something is poking into it. That’s a _very_ bad sign.   
  


“Lucifer? Please speak to me, do you need anything?”

He turns to meet Bryce in the eye, the wear clearly showing on his face. He’s so unbelievably tired from all these flowers. Bryce why did you give him these?

.. Bryce? 

_Bryce is the cause of these?_

Of course they are, that explains everything. He wants Bryce in all their glory. Their innocence, worry, meekness, even the confidence they display when challenged. All of it. All their inconsistencies and interests.   
  


But he barely knows them. And Bryce barely knows how to be a demon. There’s a lot of ground to cover before he’s ready to make that leap. These flowers will have to wait.   
  


“Lucifer, whole flowers isn’t a good sign. Especially not this many. How does your throat feel?”

His throat? Oh it’s in agony right now.   
  


“It feels fine. I’ll be fine, thank you.”

Stop lying. What a liar. Saving face again and refusing to accept the help. So weak.

”If you say so.. you might wanna tell whoever these are for soon.. you might not make it.”

His eyebrow twitches. Of course he’ll make it. He can handle himself.   
  


“I’ll manage, thank you.”

Bryce backs off, still intimidated. The smaller demon sits, clearly concerned but not saying anything. Lucifer wants to speak, to console them, to _open up and tell them everything,_ but he can’t. Almost like some force outside his perception or control is saying to wait. To confess when the time is right, that he’ll live.   
  


He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Instead he just cleans up his mess, apologizes, promises Bryce a dinner as compensation for wasting their time and leaves under the guise of more paperwork to complete.   
  


Another lie, but it’s to protect him. Him and his vulnerabilities.   
  


To protect him from the things he didn’t know he would need to ready himself for. 


	9. Attic Stairway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce discovers the stairs. Lucifer tells them no

Another day, another conversation with Belphegor. This time it went... better. Better than the last time. Belphie still mocked him for his current condition, no surprises there.   
  


He’s walking down those familiar stairs, exhausted. He has no energy left to scold anyone. He hears footsteps. Approaching footsteps. Someone is coming up the stairs, so he waits for them.   
  


It’s Bryce.   
  


“What are you doing here,” he asks, slightly irritated that someone would climb the stairs to the forbidden attic.   
  


“I heard something and I was curious so.. so I decided to have a look,” they reply with a nervous tone, hunching their body in a way that makes them look smaller. It’s cute, but they still came up the stairs.   
  


“There’s nothing up the stairs, just the attic. Go back to bed, nothing of interest is here.”

”Oh.. okay.”

They turn around and walk back to their room, clearly still curious. Oh well, at least he prevented them from going upstairs. They wouldn’t even see the attic, but just in case, it’s safer for them not to climb. They’re not capable of protecting themselves, not yet anyway.   
  


He figures he’ll teach them some basic defensive spells soon, just in case of an attack. Something tells him he won’t be able to protect them, and they’re going to need it.   
  


What a weird feeling, he’s too perfect to not be able to protect them. Oh well.   
  


His throat doesn’t itch, he finally notices. Maybe he’s finally getting better? He hopes so. That makes life easier for all parties. Makes life easier for _him_ in particular, not throwing up flowers.   
  


He finally walks down to his room, opening the door and grabbing a book. He unwinds and discards his overcoat and vest, leaving him in his dark button-up and tie, as he takes a seat on the couch. He opens his book to begin reading when the itch reruns. He coughs up two flowers this time. Another white carnation and a head of lavender.   
  


Lavender.. who’s the source of this distrust? He hopes it’s not Bryce.   
  


He crushes the flowers in his hand, tossing them in the trash. He changes into his pajamas and lays in his bed. He’s too worried to read tonight now, so he figures he’ll just sleep. He needs more sleep as it is.   
  


He tosses and turns, his mind racing with worry. Lavender is a _bad_ sign, and in a very different way to a white carnations or a forget-me-not. Lavender means distrust. Someone’s going to break his trust soon. And he doesn’t want to know who.   
  


He falls asleep with worry and stress on his mind, a dreamless night awaiting him before the next day comes around.   
  


Things aren’t turning out as he had planned. 

**Author's Note:**

> credits for the beginning's idea to @dontenchantme on twitter! they helped me with the whole mammon and selling idea


End file.
